hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2065 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Berry)
The 2060 Atlantic hurricane season was a hyperactive and catastrophic hurricane season that was the most active Hurricane Season in recorded history, that shattered countless records. The season featured 56 tropical depressions, 54 named storms, hurricane 47, and 32 major hurricanes which ultimately surpassed the hyperactivity of the 2005 hurricane season which was the previous record holder. The impact of this widespread and catastrophic was the deadliest recent Hurricane Season to date with over 48,652 deaths and total damages of at least $13.842 trillion dollars. The season was heavily destructive and featured over 10 category five hurricanes. Out of the ten five catastrophic category 5 hurricanes - Isabella, Jamai, Myra, and Selena, and an additional non-mainland Landfalling Vinnie caused deadly and near-total destruction in the places they made landfall. Especially Hurricanes Isabella, Jamai, and Myra. Each of those 3 storms was capable of costing more than the total damage cost of the whole 2017 season. The U.S. states of Florida, Texas, Louisiana, North Carolina and the U.S. Territory Puerto Rico was each hit by a Category 5 hurricanes. Florida was hit by 2 category 5 hurricanes within 1 month. Alabama, Mississippi, Cuba, Haiti, the Yucatán Peninsula, Mexican States, Jamaica, and East Coast of the United States has been all hit, brushed, or indirectly affected by atleast one or more hurricanes. The 2060 season was the most destructive hurricane season since records began in 1851. Most of the devastating effects were located in the United States' Gulf Coast and Eastern Caribbean. Out of the strong storms of the season 3 were very notable and destructive. Hurricane Isabella was a middle July hurricane that made landfall in Texas as a Category 5 hurricane on the Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale (SSHWS) and was one of the worst flooding events in the world causing over 25 feet of storm surge in and an additonal ≥82.4 inches in Galvestion and the Houston metropolitan area. Just only 3 days after Isabella's landfall Hurricane Jamai which was the most intense, costliest, and devastating natural disaster in recorded history. Jamai made landfall in Tampa Bay at the peak of it's intensity causing total destruction in many cities other cities. Jamai produced over 50 feet of storm surge and 40-100 foot waves on top of that. The damage from Jamai exceeded over $2 trillion (2060 USD) (Over 600 billion in today's dollars). Hurricane Vinnie was the deadliest storm of the season, not as costliy as the other 2 storms but, Vinnie caused a Humanitarian Disaster that lasted for several months in Puerto Rico, Haiti, and the Dominican Republic. Vinnie killed over 50,000 people in those 3 areas making it the deadliest hurricane in the Atlantic Basin. The NHC added Q, U, X, Y, and Z names due to the seasons becoming more active. The season officially began on June 1 and ended on November 30. These dates are based on the historically described the period of year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. However, Hurricane Alyssa forming on the second week of January causing major damages to Jamaica and a landfall in Cuba and Key West, Florida proves that these destructive forces of nature can form and cause significant damage off-season. Following Hurricane Alyssa, 4 other tropical cyclones formed off-season. Hurricane Isabella was the strongest landfalling storm in the state of Texas, and Jamai was the strongest landfall storm ever both of those storms was the costliest of the season. Hurricane Myra hit Florida twice with category 5 strength. The season featured alot of major hurricane landfalls in the Gulf of Mexico and many storms reached the highest categorization for hurricanes on the Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale. The season produced enough storms to use both the Greek Alphabet and Hebrew Alphabet. The 2060 season was a very hyperactive season, many forecast agencies accurately predicted and anticipated that the already strong La Niña would continue to strengthen. During a La Niña the Atlantic Basin's SST warms up and there is a decrease in wind shear and the Eastern Pacific Basin's SST cools with an increase in wind shear. The SST increased by 2 degrees celsius from 2018 to 2060. Making the suggested upper limit of a hurricane 210 mph. But, some storms even surpassed that limit this year. The already strong La Nina peaked in intensity from early July - mid October. Although it was a strong La Nina it wasn't the strongest on record,. However it produced record low wind shear levels allowing amost every area of low pressure to develop into a tropical system. The La Nina started in 2058 and was continuously getting stronger so that is why forecasters to upgrade their predicted totals making them the highest in years, with some later anticipating that the season could be a lot more active than 2005 season. If this season was in 2018 it would've been slightly more or less active than the 2005 season. Seasonal Summary The 2060 Atlantic Hurricane Season began on June 1st, 2060 and ended November 30th, 2060 Timeline ImageSize = width:900 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:50 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2060 till:31/01/2061 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2060 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤38_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:08/01/2060 till:13/01/2060 color:C2 text:"Alyssa (C2)" from:28/02/2060 till:05/03/2060 color:C1 text:"Brandon (C1)" from:18/04/2060 till:30/04/2060 color:C4 text:"Chloe (C4)" from:09/05/2060 till:19/05/2060 color:C4 text:"Duke (C4)" from:17/05/2060 till:22/05/2060 color:C2 text:"Elizabeth (C2)" from:03/06/2060 till:06/06/2060 color:TS text:"Frank (TS)" from:12/06/2060 till:16/06/2060 color:C1 text:"Gabriella (C1)" barset:break from:25/06/2060 till:27/06/2060 color:TS text:"Hunter (TS)" from:04/07/2060 till:22/07/2060 color:C5 text:"Isabella (C5)" from:05/07/2060 till:01/08/2060 color:C5 text:"Jamai (C5)" from:15/07/2060 till:24/07/2060 color:C3 text:"Kaidyn (C3)" from:24/07/2060 till:28/07/2060 color:C2 text:"Lucas (C2)" barset:break from:02/08/2060 till:15/08/2060 color:C5 text:"Myra (C5)" from:04/08/2060 till:14/08/2060 color:C4 text:"Nick (C4)" from:06/08/2060 till:16/08/2060 color:C5 text:"Olive (C5)" from:07/08/2060 till:25/08/2060 color:C5 text:"Phillip (C5)" from:10/08/2060 till:13/08/2060 color:C1 text:"Qiana (C1)" from:10/08/2060 till:19/08/2060 color:C5 text:"Ryan (C5)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2060 till:31/01/2060 text:January from:01/02/2060 till:29/02/2060 text:February from:01/03/2060 till:31/03/2060 text:March from:01/04/2060 till:30/04/2060 text:April from:01/05/2060 till:31/05/2060 text:May from:01/06/2060 till:30/06/2060 text:June from:01/07/2060 till:31/07/2060 text:July from:01/08/2060 till:31/08/2060 text:August from:01/09/2060 till:30/09/2060 text:September from:01/10/2060 till:31/10/2060 text:October from:01/11/2060 till:30/11/2060 text:November from:01/12/2060 till:31/12/2060 text:December from:01/01/2061 till:31/01/2061 text:January 2061 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms 'Hurricane Alyssa' 'Hurricane Brandon' 'Hurricane Chloe' 'Hurricane Duke' 'Hurricane Elizabeth' 'Hurricane Frank' 'Hurricane Gabriella' 'Hurricane Hunter' 'Hurricane Isabella' 'Hurricane Jamai' 'Hurricane Kaidyn' 'Hurricane Lucas' 'Hurricane Myra' 'Hurricane Nick' 'Hurricane Olive' 'Hurricane Phillip' 'Hurricane Qiana' 'Hurricane Ryan' 'Hurricane Selena' Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Costly Seasons Category:Destructive seasons Category:Work in progress Category:Strong Storms Category:Jamai Category:Hyperactive Seasons Category:Extreme hurricane events Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Hyperactive seasons